1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates notably to a lighting and/or signaling unit. A preferred application relates to the motor vehicle industry for the production of lighting and/or signaling devices, notably vehicle headlights.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the motor vehicle domain, lighting modules or headlights are known, among which there are traditionally, mainly: low beams, or code lights, long-range main beams, or even fog beams. The document EP-A1-2525142 gives an example of an optical unit that can produce a lighting function and that comprises a light source of light-emitting diode type (hereinafter referred to by its acronym LED) and a lens of the planar input diopter/convex output diopter with elliptical profile type, the LED being placed at an object focus of the output diopter.
Implementing these lighting or signaling devices entails having a lens suited to each function and therefore a plurality of lenses, each specific, and through each of which an output beam can be emitted toward the area of space to be illuminated, in a preferred direction constituting the optical axis of the device and according to very often standardized lighting or signaling parameters.